


Dark's relationship with Host

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Author's name change, Backstory, Dark being nice, Drabble Collection, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Forced Relationship, Forced Sex, Hitting, Host has a vision, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Memories, One Shot Collection, Tags added with chapters, Torture, Violence, date, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: These are all old works from my old headcanonThat when Author turned into the Host, Dark manipulated him into a relationship.These are some short stuff i've written in the past with it all





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of asks that show parts of Host's memory to how he lost his eyes and parts of his relationship with Dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanings: torture, violence, memories, backstory, forced sex

But were YOU the one to burn him with the bleach, Dark? Was that by your own hand or did you manipulate another soul to do it for you?

@--<~>\--@

The Host whimpered, breath stuttering. He was barely able to breathe, memories flooding his mind, awakened by the continuous questioning.

 _“No, please, don’t- I don’t-”, the Author struggled against the tight hold on him, against the person sitting on his waist and holding down his arms._  
_“I- I changed my mind- please- **please**!”, he cried out, tears running over his cheeks. He was  **terrified**  of what was going to happen, his golden eyes blown wide, the fear clear to be seen._  
_“Now now, my dear Author. You wanted your powers to gain strength, no?”, the deep voice, layered and echoing, chuckled. “You **asked**  me to help you.”. Dark stepped into the Author’s line of sight, a white bottle in his hands._  
_The Author was barely able to breathe, panic flooding him. He didn’t want this, he **didn’t want this**._  
_“Now, it will only hurt for a moment.”, Dark had a malicious grin on his lips, as he stepped next to the Author, who was still struggling against the hold on him._  
_“No, no please- Dark, **plea-AAAAAAA”** , a scream ripped from his throat, the liquid Dark poured on his eyes  **burning**. The pain was near unbearable, screams and cries of pain echoing through the room._

“No… no, please…”, the Host curled up tightly, hiding his face behind his arms. He was losing himself in memories, the only thing helping to ground him was the gentle hold of Dark, the weight of the other man’s head on his own, and the gentle circles rubbed on his back.

 _“How could I let another person **help**  my dear friend?”_, Dark chuckled softly, gentle rocking the Host back and forth. He didn’t want him to lash out after all.

* * *

 

Who held you down while Dark tortured you, Host?

@--<~>\--@

The Host fidgeted at the question. He never had paid much attention to it, more distracted by the fact his eyes were going to be  _liquefied_.  
“I… I’m not entirely sure…”, he muttered, rubbing the end of his sleeves between his fingers. He could remember that it was a rather heavy person, and very strong. Maybe… Google?…

* * *

 

Did Dark help you after blinding you, like, guiding you around and stuff? Did you get hurt a lot from bumping into things? Also, what did the others say when they first saw you after Dark took your eyes? How did Wilford react? Were you already together then?

@--<~>\--@

The Host took a deep breath, trembling a little. He hated thinking about the past, but these were questions he felt he could answer.

“Dark… he helped me a  _lot_. I.. well, basically clung to him. And he let me… He took great care of me.”, the Host’s voice was soft and quiet, thinking back on it making him uncomfortable.  
“I didn’t bump into things that much, thankfully. If anything, I walked into doors. Mostly. Sometimes things scattered on the ground -which I still do.”, he sighed, shaking his head softly. Especially the studio was terrible for him to navigate.

“No one recognized me when I first came to a meeting. Everyone wondered, was I new? Why did I sit next to Dark? I was very quiet, reserved, narrating to myself.”, the Host fell silent for a while, hugging himself.  
“Wilford knew. He could tell. He- he was… not happy.”.

* * *

 

Isn't there anything else? Come on, I know you must've looked at them at least ONCE. No trying to beg them to let you go? To help you?

@--<~>\--@

 _“Please,  ——–, let me **go!**  Please!”, the Author looked at the person holding him down, gaining nothing but a cold gaze back. He was crying, desperate to have the younger one help him.  
“ **Please**   ——–! You- you can’t let him-  **please** …”, he wasn’t even struggling against the other’s hold, just staring into those _ _——— eyes. They never had bothered him, even though he never was fond of the —– either._

_He could hear footsteps approaching, nearing the door to the room.  
“I  **beg**  you, please- please let me go! I- I don’t  **want**  to lose my eyes!  ——–, you have to understand!  **Ple- ple** ase…”, the Author gave up, sobs escaping him as the door creaked when it was opened, high-pitched ringing attacking his ears._

The Host had curled up, hiding his face in his arms. He was shaking, quiet sobs escaping him from the memory.

* * *

 

Seems like you purposefully forgot the name? The looks? Come on Host, tell us who held you down. Tell us who was there when Dark bleached your eyes and you almost died again from it. /Tell us./

@--<~>\--@

“I- I don’t- I don’t  _want_  to…”, the Host chocked out, curling tightly into himself. He didn’t want to remember. He didn’t want to have it be  _true_.

 _The cold dead stare of crimson glowing eyes. Looking through glasses he didn’t need. Ignoring whatever the Author said_.

“N-no- no one needs- no one needs to know…”, the Host hiccuped, shaking badly, body rocking with sobs. “N-no… no one… he doesn’t-… he doesn’t… need to know…”, he muttered to himself, shaking his head, burying his hands in his hair.

* * *

 

Tell us about one of the times you felt forced to, with Dark.

@--<~>\--@

“It had been… a little later in the relationship. Where Dark wasn’t as nice anymore and I.. started to doubt, sometimes.”  
“He was always good with words, you know? And- and with making me feel guilty….”  
“Like that time; he had been very nice and gentle the whole day. Hadn’t… hadn’t hurt me at all… Basically let me do whatever I felt like.”  
“So he of course used that. To make me think he deserved something nice in return. And- and of course I felt like he did… even if I didn’t want to..”.

The Host’s words were quiet, and he was fiddling with the end of his sleeves. It had always been better if he gave in instead of trying to refuse, though.

* * *

 

How did the sex with Dark differ with his moods? Care to give us some examples?

@--<~>\--@

“When we first were together, it was always slow, gentle. Caring… never anything I wouldn’t have wanted.”  
“That… that became rarer further down…”

“It really were more like three different moods. Normally, he’s just… doing what he wants. Sometimes asking me if- if I’m alright with it.”  
“When he’s angry he… does whatever he wants. Without any care… it’s- it’s really rough, and- and… usually painful..”  
“And I feel he got protective sometimes? More like over property than the love of a person though… He wasn’t as uncaring, rough, like when angry, but still not much caring about what I want or don’t…”.

The Host’s voice is quiet, and it’s clear he doesn’t really want to talk about it. 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First time they kissed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: first kiss, manipulation

The Author was sitting at his desk, a journal in front of him and pencil in hand. He was writing, at least he had been trying to.  
The words were overlapping, not in a straight line, he couldn’t tell when a page was about to end so he started a word and couldn’t finish it. It frustrated him.

“Argh!”, frustrated, the Author threw the pencil against the wall, burying his head in his hands in frustration. He groaned, pulling lightly at his hair.  
He rubbed at his eyes, through the bandage. They  _still_  hurt, or maybe he was just imagining the pain. And his skin was irritated, itchy, making him rub the bandage even  _more_.

 _“What are you doing, pet?”_ , Dark appeared, silently as always, and gently grabbed the Author’s hand, pulling it away from the bandage.  
_“What got you so upset?”_ , the man asked softly. He knew the Author usually rubbed, or even scratched, at his bandage when something was bothering him in one way or another.

“I’m just. Urgh!”, the Author buried his head in his hands again, shaking his head. “I want to  _write_ , but I  _can’t!”.  
_“I don’t know where the pages end, when to change lines! I can’t write in a proper straight line! I can’t re-read what I’ve written! The words are overlapping! My handwriting surely looks terrible as well!..”. His hands grip at his hair, he was clearly upset over it. His shoulders shook, and he felt like he was crying out of frustration, but there  _were no tears_.

“I will never be able to write books again…”, he muttered. That was his  _life_. He had written books for  _so long_ , he had written bestsellers, his name was known all around the world, and now he  _couldn’t anymore_. And he felt like his power was  _useless_ , he could tell what was happening at the moment, but  _nothing_  more.

Lost in his thoughts, in his frustration, he didn’t notice Dark trying to get his attention. He muttered under his breath, his thoughts and narration about himself mixing. He didn’t feel the hand pulling his arms away, but it slipped into his muttering that his chin was lifted, face turned to the side.  
He was in the middle of a sentence, when he suddenly felt lips on his own. They were cold, but softer than they looked like -from what he remembered.

When Dark pulled away again, he was smiling softly.  
_“I know writing books was very important for you.”_ , he spoke, his voice gentle. The hand holding the Author’s chin went to cup his cheek instead, gently rubbing his thumb in circles.  
_“And nothing says you will never again. We can learn together how to write again, even if you can’t see. Your powers will be able to help you, once they get stronger and you get used to them. I promise.”._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "k so i don't have a lot of inspiration rn but jo just imagine dark always going full out when he plans a date with the host. im not kidding money is no problem at all. you wanna watch a movie? sure lets just rent off the entire cinema. probably flew both of them somewhere in a private jet on multiple occasions. host says it isn't needed but is secretly really flattered"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: date, nice dark

Dark knows the Host doesn’t like many people. Crowds flood his head with thoughts and narration, and it was hard to handle for him. He suffered from very bad headaches thanks to being around too many people for even a short amount of time. So when they went out on dates, Dark made sure to either pick a place where not many people would be, or make  _sure_  no one was there.

And that was exactly what he had planned for today’s date.

Dark was leading the Host, the man holding lightly onto Dark’s arm that had been offered to him like every time they went somewhere. They were both dressed nicely, even though Dark was that at almost all times anyways, and headed out for dinner.  
The Host was softly narrating, glad that there weren’t many people outside that could bother the two of them, or flood his mind with even more narration. He was calm, and that made both of the men happy.

Arriving at the restaurant Dark had chosen for them, the Host knew before entering that it would be quiet inside. There would be no one there, because Dark had booked every table, so that it’d be pleasantly quiet for the Host.  
It brought a soft blush to his cheeks, walking with a lowered gaze as they entered and Dark chose a table for them to sit at. What he always did was far too much in the Host’s opinion, but he was incredibly flattered.

Dark helped the Host with reading the menu, and enjoyed listening to him describe their surroundings. They mostly sat in comfortable silence, not having to fill the air with words. It was always nice like this, were the Host could enjoy some rare silence and Dark could simply see the Host genuinely happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just. A soft moment between them. Happy. Gentle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: nice dark, host has a vision

The Host was cowering in a corner, one hand buried in his hair, while the other was scratching at his eyes, dug deep into his skin and drawing blood. He was shaking badly, sobbing without tears. He was mumbling under his breath, words broken up by sobs.

Dark entered the room, quietly walking over to the Host.   
_“Darling?”_ , he spoke softly, quietly. It wasn’t the first time he found the Host like this, so he knew some things to do and some to avoid. Like calling him pet.  
Dark sat down next to the Host on the ground. He almost seemed human, no grey aura around him, no ringing to be heard. Even his voice didn’t echo as much as usually.

He carefully reached out and grabbed the Host’s wrist, pulling away the hand that was wounding him. The Host whimpered, weakly tugging at his hand, but not really attempting to do anything.  
_“Come here sweetheart.”_ , Dark said softly, pulling the Host against him. He held onto Dark then, burying his face into Dark’s chest, even though it was bloody. Dark didn’t care at the moment, but instead carefully got the Host into his lap, holding him close.

 _“It’s alright love. You’re safe. I won’t hurt you.”_ , Dark murmured softly, a hand running through the Host’s hair to help calm him down. There were only so many things that could’ve caused the Host to be like this, and he obviously wasn’t in a state to talk.  
_“It’s okay. I love you, Host. You know that. It’s genuine.”_ , Dark continued to tell Host quiet words, reassuring him.

They sat there for over an hour, Dark simply holding the Host and reassuring him that he was loved, that he was alright, wouldn’t get hurt, that he would be alright and that he wasn’t weak and stupid.  
And eventually Host calmed down, shaking subsided and sobs stopped. He was still clinging to Dark, and Dark didn’t mind. He gently lifted the Host’s head, taking in the wounds the man had inflicted on himself -bandage disregarded in favor of hurting himself.

 _“Are you feeling better now, dear?”_ , Dark asked softly. Caring. The Host nodded lightly, sniffing. He hated it when this happened, and he had to be calmed down. He knew Dark was busy and didn’t have all the time in the world, especially when it came to the Host. But Dark was almost always there when he had a panic attack, and almost always calmed him down.  
Dark placed a soft and gentle kiss on the Host’s lips, feeling his lips move against his own. The Host always craved positive attention, always wanted to be loved. And when Dark provided, he was quick to latch on.

Dark pulled away, grinning lightly at the Host’s whine from the loss of contact.  
_“Let’s take care of your wounds, pet.”_ , Dark said and let Host get to his feet, before standing up as well. Host nodded, lightly holding onto Dark’s arm the man offered to him, letting him lead the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First time Dark hit the Author and then justified it like the abusive prick he is? If not hitting, like the first time he was really, really manipulative. (The eyes don't count!)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: abuse, slapping, hitting, manipulation

The resulting sound echoed in the Author’s mind, his head turned to the side, pain throbbing in his cheek. It efficiently shut him up though, from his yelling. Now, every word he had intended to throw at Dark was stuck in his throat, his mind empty. The only thought in his mind was, that Dark had hit him.

 _“Now **listen** , Author.”_, Dark spoke, his voice echoing in the Author’s mind. The ringing was loud in his ears, hurting almost. If he could still see, he could see Dark’s glitches expanding, his shell cracking to show how mad he really was.  
_“I didn’t **want**  to hit you, Author. I only want what is  **best**  for you. But it seems like you do not  **want** to get any help.”_, Dark laid his hand, with which he had just  _backhanded_  the other, onto the already red and swelling cheek. 

The Author winced slightly when Dark rubbed his hurt cheek with his thumb. He knew he shouldn’t have yelled at Dark like that.  
“I- I apologize.”, he said, taking stuttering breaths. “I won’t yell at you again.”.  
_“A wise decision, **pet**.”_, Dark said and hummed lightly.  
_“I do not **like**  hurting you after all.”_, he said, pressing his thumb into the swollen flesh of the Author’s cheek, making him whimper quietly.

 _“Now, I have a meeting to attend to. I do hope you will **behave** , pet.”_, Dark let go of the Author, waiting for a moment, before leaving, leaving the Author behind to try and take care of his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you show us the moment the Author changed his name? Like, was Dark aware that it was going to happen, was he there, did he take advantage of him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: name change

The Author had notably changed over time. He had become quieter, more reserved. He didn’t try to argue with Dark that much anymore, and if, gave up quickly. He kept more to himself, and got more focused on his narration, usually mumbling it to himself.

Dark had noticed the change as well, and he was pleased by it. The Author was much easier to handle like that, when he wasn’t as loud, as brass. When he  _listened_  to what Dark told him and did as he wanted. He liked him a lot more like that, which the Author got to feel in their relationship.

“Dark?”, he spoke up once quietly, unable to sleep due to nightmares.  
_“Yes, pet?”_ , Dark replied, holding the other man close to himself.  
“I… want to change my name.”, the Author mumbled. He had thought a lot about it, and had come to a decision. Dark hummed lightly in response, prompting the other to continue talking.  
“I’m not an author anymore. Maybe I never even really was. I’m just.. a host. Telling others what is happening.”, the Author explained. “So.. I’d rather be the Host, than the Author.”.

 _“The Host?”_ , Dark hummed, twirling the other man’s hair between his fingers; He had let it grow longer. Dark didn’t actually care that much about what the Author wanted to call himself, though of course he needed to know.  
_“Quite the fitting name, pet.”_ , Dark grinned lightly, knowing the  _Host_  would like a compliment. He loved them, after all. And the Host smiled, glad that his new name was well received.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FIRST TIME EACH ONE SAID I LOVE YOU TO THE OTHER"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: first i love you, manipulation

“Dark?..”, the Author knocked on Dark’s door, hoping right now would be a good moment to talk with him. If he could trust these weird thoughts, his  _narration_ , then it would be okay to go to Dark right now.  
_“Come in.”_ , came the echoing voice through the door, and the Author took a deep breath, before entering the room. He was glad he had found here on his own anyways, being blind was  _terrible_.

 _“Ah, good day, my dear. What can I do for you?”_ , Dark smiled at the Author, watching the other man. He seemed nervous, shifting and playing with the end of his shirt sleeves.  
“I-I wanted.. to tell you something.”, the Author said, stepping closer to Dark’s desk. His words intrigued Dark, who raised a questioning eyebrow at the other man. With how nervous the other was being, he could barely imagine what the Author wanted to say.

“I… I think… I think I’ve… fallen for you..”. His voice was quiet and he wasn’t facing Dark. He seemed almost  _scared_  of the reaction his words would cause.  
Dark was surprised by the words, but then smirked. He got up from his seat and walked around the desk, towards the Author.  
_“Could you repeat that? I wasn’t able to hear you with how quiet you’ve spoken.”_ , Dark said, lightly grabbing the Author’s chin to turn his face to look at Dark, lifting it as well. It caused a rather visible blush to form on the Author’s cheeks.

“I…”, the Author was at a loss for words. It wasn’t unusual for him to be standing close to Dark, or be touched by him in any way. But now he was standing facing Dark, close enough he was sure Dark could feel his quickened heartbeat.  
_“Yes, **darling?”**_ , Dark was grinning lightly, leaning down slightly to fluster the Author even more. He had kissed the other before, solely to get the man’s attention. It seemed like the reason the Author hadn’t been upset that time was because of these  _feelings_.  
“I… I think I love you.”, the Author said again, his voice still soft and quiet.  
Dark chuckled softly, letting his lips brush against the Author’s when he spoke again. _“I’m glad you feel that way, pet.”_. His voice was soft, quiet, though the seemingly amused grin on his face was noticeable in his voice.

The Author took a steadying breath, before leaning up and connecting their lips. He knew he took Dark by surprise, but he didn’t care. He didn’t need to hear those words back, not right now. Maybe he’d never hear them. He didn’t care though, he just wanted to be close to Dark right now. Because Dark cared, the Author believed that strongly, from all the times Dark had helped him and cared for him.  
He even talked himself into believing he could forgive Dark for taking his eyes. He had asked Dark to help him gain stronger powers, and he had, after all.

Pulling away again, the Author realized that he may have angered Dark.  
“I- I’m sorry I-”, he went to apologize, though was shut up when Dark kissed him. This time  _he_  was taken by surprise, but efficiently shut up.  
_“Don’t worry your pretty little head.”_ , Dark said with a light smile. _“I would love to be yours, if you’re mine”_.  
The Author was quiet for a while, rather shocked. He didn’t know Dark was smirking at his state, the plans in the other man’s mind that formed when the Author smiled softly and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

The Host took a deep breath, trembling a little. He hated thinking about the past, but these were questions he felt he could answer.

“Dark… he helped me a  _lot_. I.. well, basically clung to him. And he let me… He took great care of me.”, the Host’s voice was soft and quiet, thinking back on it making him uncomfortable.  
“I didn’t bump into things that much, thankfully. If anything, I walked into doors. Mostly. Sometimes things scattered on the ground -which I still do.”, he sighed, shaking his head softly. Especially the studio was terrible for him to navigate.

“No one recognized me when I first came to a meeting. Everyone wondered, was I new? Why did I sit next to Dark? I was very quiet, reserved, narrating to myself.”, the Host fell silent for a while, hugging himself.  
“Wilford knew. He could tell. He- he was… not happy.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did Dark help you after blinding you, like, guiding you around and stuff? Did you get hurt a lot from bumping into things? Also, what did the others say when they first saw you after Dark took your eyes? How did Wilford react? Were you already together then?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could we know how the break up happened? How did Wilford do it?"

Wilford didn’t like this. Nothing about their relationship seemed good to him.  
Dark kept the Host close to himself, every time they were together. He held the Host’s hand in his own and didn’t let the other go unless Dark wanted to. He kissed the Host whenever he wanted him to shut up, to stop talking. And every time the Host seemed sad, or doubting, he’d hug him from behind, say quiet words in his ear and kiss him on the cheek.

Everything about it was just  _wrong_.  
The other’s didn’t seem to notice, they were glad that Dark had lightened up and wasn’t seen with a cracking shell that often anymore. But Wilford didn’t like it at all, he could tell the Host was hurting more than he should.

So after one meeting, he excused the Host from Dark and pulled him aside, somewhere they could talk privately. And he tried to tell the Host how bad it was, that Dark was only trying to use him and he’d end up very badly hurt. But the Host didn’t listen, he argued back more feverishly than he had in a while.

It hurt Wilford to see his old friend like this. He knew the Author had changed, that he was a different person now. But he was still his friend, Wilford had realized that, and he cared greatly for him still. So he tried his best to let the Host know how bad it was to be together with Dark.

It didn’t seem to do anything. But Wilford noticed that the Host was a little more hesitant around Dark. He didn’t lighten up as much anymore and was seen thinking a lot more, even around Dark.

So Wilford pulled aside Dark and gave him a piece of his mind. The two of them were the strongest of them all, and couldn’t just die anyways. So their heated argument  _maybe_  got a little bit bloody, because someone couldn’t keep their fists still.

And just like it never had been, the relationship was ended.  
The Host hadn’t been seen for a while, but when he was at their next meeting again, neither he nor Dark seemed to care about one another. Wilford was mildly concerned at first what might have happened, but he was glad they weren’t together anymore. The hold Dark still had on the Host was still there, still strong, but not as extreme as before.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did dark and the host fight after wilford and dark fought? how did they decided that it would not work out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implied rape/non-con, violence

Dark was in a  _terrible_  mood after fighting with Wilford. And how better to make himself feel better than to take out his anger on his little  _pet?  
_

Grabbing ahold of the Host wasn’t ever very hard to do for him. Even though the Host tried to avoid Dark more, he couldn’t  _hide_  from him. So when he was in his room, trying to just enjoy some silence, he already knew Dark was coming before he heard the other man’s footsteps.

Dark entered the room and closed the door behind him. He was mad, making his shell crack much more than usual. He grabbed the Host by the front and pulled him out of the chair he was sitting in, slamming the Host against the wall next to the desk, making him wince.

Dark smashed their lips together, pressing himself against the Host, trapping himself between him and the wall.  
_“You’re **mine**.”_, Dark growled, making the Host shiver -in fear. He grabbed the Host by his hair, tightly enough to hurt. Stepping back, Dark dragged the Host a step away from the wall as well, before he slammed the man’s head against the wall - _hard_ and repeatedly.  
_“Mine to do with as I **please**.”_. Dark let go of the Host’s hair, to instead punch him harshly in the stomach, making him double over and whimper in pain.

Dark grabbed the Host’s hair again, to yank his head to the side, making the man stumble and turn a little, Dark taking some steps to change where they stood. He pushed the Host back, making him fall onto his desk. The journal and pencils laying on it dug into his back, making him gasp from the sudden pain.  
Dark leaned over him, ripping off the bandage covering the Host’s eyes, to see the white skin and sunken eyelids underneath.

 _“Mine to **use**  and  **break**.”_, Dark growled lowly, dangerously, laying his hands on the Host’s chest while he leaned over him, the weight of him making it harder for the Host to breathe.  
_“Even when we’re not together. You will **always**  be my pet, my toy.”_, his voice hurt in the Host’s head, the ringing loud and high pitched, wooden creaks following Dark’s words. He could feel Dark’s grey aura consuming him, ice cold needles in his skin draining his colour.  
_**“And I will make sure you remember that..”**_.


End file.
